Rising in Forks
by unnaturalnight
Summary: Edward and Bella 20 years on returning to Forks where mystical things start happening again with old friends. This story features Angela as well
1. Chapter 1

Rising in Forks

Part 1 – Catching Up

20 years had passed since that night in the woods with the Volturi yet it only felt like yesterday to me, I was still getting used to my new durable body, the old clumsy, awkward Bella was never going to return, I was now inhuman with almost super reflexes and I could sense everything around me, it was like I had been awakened. I was however feeling empty from the events of the recent months.

Edward; my darling Edward did everything as usual to please me, he even took to hunting for the both of us and storing the blood at our cottage, but me on the other hand would usually love to hunt, I'd been getting the hang of it now, although I still look like I've been dragged through a hedge backward once I had caught my prey. Edward was as usual the epitome of perfection not even spilling a drop of blood and his clothes were spotless.

The reason for all the over the top attention from my dedicated and loving husband was two fold and something I haven't spoken about since it happened; not even to Edward. He told me once that after a few decades everyone you love will be gone and he was obviously going to be right, three years ago my father Charlie had passed on. We had been living away in Alaska at the time and it kills me that I was not here to care for him, he must have suffered so much inside; for me my pain comes from the knowledge of finding out that he had cancer and never told us. I just…well…I could have done something; anything. Of course whenever I thought now because I had given myself completely and willingly to Edward at the slightest hint of these thoughts he was suddenly at my side showering me with comforting kisses and the tenderest of embraces.

If only dad could have told us then we could have come back and stayed hidden in the cottage whilst taking care of him; he knew the risks for us by then, the non-ageing gave it away. I still remember him nearly having a heart attack when Jake phased in front of him. Although he said he didn't want to know at the time, the ice cold and pale white skin, my new red and then golden eye colour meant he couldn't help but play detective. He was in denial at first "vampires…oh come on Bell's you gotta give me a better excuse than that" Edward told him the long twisted stories of the past about the newborns and the treaty with the wolves, I mean it was easy for him to believe Jake; not that he wanted to. It was only easier for me to bear the burden of his illness as I knew that Nessie, my half human, half vampire daughter and my best friend Jacob were living on the reservation at the time. But it still kills me that he felt that he couldn't tell anyone. I have even thought that if we knew, he could have had the choice like me to join our immortal and slightly dysfunctional family, it was too late now for that; he was gone and never coming back. We did attend the funeral in Forks from a distance as most of the local would have easily recognised me and the fact that I still look like I am 18 frozen in time would have sent a few of my friends parents into shock at their age. We stood at the edge of the woods like shadows in the mist. Fortunately you could always count on the weather in Forks to be gloomy.

The second reason for my sadness of late was that me gorgeous daughter also distraught by her grandpa's death, had been imprinted on by my best friend Jake. I still could easily tear him limb from limb for that. The thought that he had kissed me and….."Bella please don't think those things its bad enough being able to hear my daughters and Jacob's loving, yet sordid intentions for each other I don't need to be reminded of that night" Edward bellowed out from the next room. If I find it difficult to stomach then I cannot imagine what Edward feels like sometimes. Now Renesmee was grown into a lovely young woman with poise and dignity about her and Jacob was free to make that move that he had been waiting for all these years. The protector would now become the lover and friend. I remembered Jake telling me all those years ago about Quil and Claire who was 2 at the time. Jake and Nessie had moved away as well which must have broke dad's heart, she started college and Jake followed her like the good faithful puppy he is! I am so very proud of her to be able to complete her education and then decide on her future but also knowing that Jake would be loyal to her and protect her all the time was more reassuring. She was at Dartmouth spending her daddy's money; well we sure as hell didn't need it so she might as well enjoy herself, at least she is staying in her own house there with no nosy friends. Alice keeps a watchful eye on her future too although I'd rather not hear some of the things they have planned! Alice and Jasper were close we are never quite sure where but they can be reached by their cell if we need them. Rosalie and Emmett had stayed in Alaska as Emmett liked the "wildlife" up there and our kind don't have to hide as much, the weather is always cloudy and cold.

Esme and Carlisle were actually back in Forks with us now they had taken up the house again however it was much quieter for them. They had just come back from another honeymoon of their own which they enjoyed immensely on Isle Esme; although Esme wasn't to happy when the cleaning lady had quit due to believing evil spirits had possessed the place and a hefty bill for all the mess Edward and I caused on our honeymoon. I have some very mixed human memories of that place, both eternal bliss and horrific pain. Edwards stunning model-esque naked form as he walked from the sea in the moonlight I have never been able to shift from my mind and I don't want it to go either as so many memories had since my transformation.

The one thing I had remembered was my best friend Angela and whilst running a few errands in town and trying to keep a low profile I found myself heading towards her house; the lambo wasn't exactly a subtle car in forks to drive. But something made me want to catch a glimpse of her. Deep down I knew she would have moved away like Jessica and Mike did when they went to college, she was always going to study photography and journalism or at least that was the original plan. The house was still there a little run down and a car in the drive that was more modern that I'd expected. I parked a little down from the house and crept up to the window. I saw a girl standing in front of the fire place, she was young, pale and had her head bowed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were palm up by her sides. And just at that moment I was face to face with Edward lying on the bed at the cottage. He was softly stroking my face and talking on his cell at the same time thanking whomever was at the other end. I had lost a whole part of my day, this was seemingly impossible for a vampire as nothing except other vampires and werewolves should be able to hurt our kind and my shield repels everything so no one except Edward can get into my thoughts.

When I was back on my feet and in …. urgh not again. What is it with this family and satin night dresses! Not that I slept anymore but I can guarantee it was from Alice's original wardrobe choices when they unveiled our adorable cottage to me as a wedding present. I looked straight into Edward's eyes and asked if Alice had been here looking down and around at my bright blue dress, he chuckled "well not here in person but of sorts yeah she was"

"what do you mean by that Edward, my heads fuzzy, no riddles tonight please" He smiled eyeing me up and down "please don't object to the dress, it was one of my fonder memories of you once you had just changed and we went hunting, you tore the other to shreds and I like the fell of it between our skin. I wanted to put you in something more comfortable until you came round; you gave Alice and me quite a scare"

I couldn't resist that crooked smile so I forgave him easily "do you know what happened?" I asked "I got a frantic call from Alice saying you were going to pass out outside Angela's old house, I knew you had the grey lambo from the Cullen garage so I ran instead, at first I thought Alice was trying to wind me up but I could read her mind and she was extremely worried. When I got there you were indeed on the floor in a heap, I couldn't wake you and I heard a ringing in my ears so I popped you in the car and sped home, I've just got off the phone from taking to Alice" Edward was looking at me intensely, looking to see if there was any damage? Emotionally? I wasn't sure really but I'm glad he was there.

We were sitting on the bed just staring at each other for a while " I cant believe how lucky I am to have you, there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight for a few days" he swung that crooked smile my way and I just melted; a thousand emotions exploded into one with that smouldering look. He took his hand from my knee up the outside of my thigh until it slid effortlessly under the satin dress; which did feel exquisite against my skin now he was there. His hand was perched now on my hip under the dress and he gently lifted me further onto the bed and we laid together with him half over me his hand still on my hip as if he could control my world from there. The sun glistened through the open bedroom glass doors and I the mirror I could see his whole back shimmering with diamonds and from my toes to my exposed right hip was all a glow. His soft kisses still made me feel dizzy with pure pleasure he started with my lip then my chin and under my jaw bone, down and along my collar bone, he came back to my neck and his breath even though warm to me now I was a vampire was sending intense shivers down my spine, I just wanted him right now my body ached to feel him inside me again, I was so much more aware of all my sense now and I wanted MORE, much more. I started to hitch up my dress dragging the satin over my skin, it felt silk and smooth as it traced my contours it help keep the fire burning inside me.

"Oh there is something I forgot to tell you" he muttered, damn he knew just when to put out my fire, could my day get any worse!

"before I drove away I saw something and I'm still not sure what to make of it" Edward looked perplexed; no wonder he wasn't concentrating properly on me before "what is it Edward, come on spit it out why don't you or did you get me all worked up for nothing"

"I saw someone in the house a young woman about 18 years old I would say" "yes I saw that too right before it happened" I answered "at first I thought that it was the daughter of the owner and then she turned around" he paused "come on Edward, the suspense is killing me, so you saw a girl did she sprout wings or something?"

"No Bella the point is… it WAS Angela"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Intrigue

Ok, so after the initial shock of this news and given all the things I had experienced in the last 21 years I would have thought that I was "good with weird" as I was once told. It could just be the news that something strange was happening to one of my friends gave me a feeling of déjà vu.

I would have been 38 now if I was still my human self and so would Angela, so what could keep her from ageing all this time, at least I knew my excuse but I couldn't just show up and expect her not to ask a million questions. I kind of figured that she wouldn't have a leg to stand on being that she looked the same as me and was probably dreading being questioned by anyone herself.

I had to meet her or at least get close enough to see what she was doing that day, the last thing I remember was her kinda of praying, eyes closed, arms down and hands palm up, that looked religious enough for me.

I decided to take Edward this time on go under to cover of darkness, at least he could hear her thoughts if she woke up.

We dressed in dark clothes to merge with the shadows and donned beanie hats, Edward told me I looked cute when I was trying to be stealthy. No car this time we ran instead, it was such a rush we hadn't done this in a long time. The door was locked but Edward was in within seconds and no damage to the door either, her surveyed the house quickly in his thoughts and told me that Angela was asleep upstairs. Most of the house was sparse as if no one had been there for a while, I mean no personal touches like photos or ornaments just furniture and the smell of dust.. lots of it. We entered the lounge Edward pointed out the direction she was facing when he found me. Straight at the fireplace which had a brick façade with a couple of small alcoves for small ornaments, instead of the usual clock or picture a tablet of some kind took centre stage. It was propped onto the fireplace looking too heavy to hang from the wall. Edward got out his cell and took a picture of it. Damn technology I could never get to grips with, that's something that will never change. He had already emailed it to Carlisle before I asked him what he thought it was. He outstretched his hand to the tablet and said "it seems to be giving off some kind of energy, I can feel something; Bella think of anything and don't try to block me"

I indulged him for a moment "are you sure your shield was lowered honey!" he exclaimed "yes, definitely I really concentrated" and I had. "Curious, it seems that I cannot use my power around this tablet". The energy was blocking us both, my shield would not expand enough and he could not read anything. More to the point, why would Angela have something like this in her lounge and be praying or even worshipping it?

We left and ran fast back to our cottage; Edward was fast onto a video call with Carlisle, who was then here in person with Emse within minutes. Carlisle had been researching from the moment he got the email earlier. He couldn't find anything specific but said that the text on the tablet appeared to be Theban an ancient Witches language. The tablet was wooden which also fit well as pagan witches were at one with nature and the elements and wood was often used to create their tools, wands etc.

"OK so you're telling me Angela is a WITCH!" I blurted out, how ironic was that I thought, this took me back to my arguments with Edward over letting me see my best friend Jacob. I reminded myself there and then what I tried to convey so many years ago…. It doesn't matter what anyone is, they are still my friends and I will stand by them. But this time was different, I AM a vampire now and how would she react to this? Did she already know? How powerful was she exactly? "Well she knocked you flat on your pretty little arse my love" Edward bellowed laughing. I turned to Esme "see why I don't let him in very often!" I don't like responses to my thoughts, that is why they are thoughts, ramblings as such. Edward darted over and kissed me gently, I'm sorry love but you are funny sometimes in your mind it's simply fascinating to listen to you. "Ok so she is pretty powerful or at least that tablet thingy is" I gave in his smile was dazzling and I loved him too much to argue.

Carlisle spoke up "ere hem! We still have business to discuss you two, unless you want us to come back in the morning" as temping as it seemed we knew we had to knuckle down and find out more.

I was still in denial about this whole situation Esme, Carlisle and Edward all had their heads bowed over books whilst mine was firmly set gazing out of the window. The books didn't turn up much more than we already knew pagan witchcraft had been around for decades and they were usually healers of a peaceful nature so I really had no reason to fear Angela I had to face her head on, but on neutral ground so that neither of us should feel threatened… that sounded stupid in the mind of a vampire, but I was not a mindless killing machine and I knew in my non-beating heart that I would never hurt a human being. I was able to control myself better than all the Cullen's at which Rosalie and Emmett were pissed. They all thought I would falter at least once but from the moment I avoided the hikers in the woods on my first hunt I never had the urge to go after a human and I could even stomach the smell of fresh blood better than Edward when he had more than 100 years experience on me. It's possibly to do with having a half human half vampire daughter. I kinda have my priorities in the right place.

I carefully began to write a note

…..Dear Angela

I hope you get this, I don't know whether you are still living here, I'm in town sorting out my fathers house and wondered if you have time for a cuppa and a catch up, I'm sure we have much to talk about and I really want to see you, Bella.

I left my cell at the bottom and hoped she would take the bait after sneaking back out and sliding it under her door. Edward had of course figured out my actions by now and he embraced me on my return "you're my brave little angel, I knew you would do something to risk your life…. Again"

"I have to know Edward; she was my friend who I could tell nearly everything to"

"I know Bella and I'm actually happy that you are going to face it head on". Just then the phone rang it was about 9am "Angela, Hi; yeah it's me Bella; ok that's great how about 2pm Carver café; I'll see you there"

It was set; I was shocked that she actually called me, as she would know that she still looked young and how would she try to cover it up? Oh well 2pm it is then.

Edward and Carlisle spent the next few hours trying to prepare me with ready-made answers to combat her likely questions about the age, the eye colour and skin colour, family history over the last few years etc most of the answers were due to some blood disorder I got shortly after the marriage to Edward. It mostly would have gone in one ear and out the other if it wasn't for the vampire super human senses which meant I remembered everything! I just wanted to talk to my friend and be honest; it was obvious now she had nearly as much to hide as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – It's been so long

I'm not gonna lie I was majorly nervous even though I was this "powerful vampire" I really didn't know what to say or how to conduct this meeting. Where did I even start; does she know that vampires exist? Edward was obviously listening in again as his head cocked up and to the side. Within seconds he was at my side and suggested some fresh air. Huh that's a joke I don't need air to live anymore, but the thought was nice so I indulged him with a walk to clear my thoughts.

It wasn't s much of a walk, we exited Carlisle and Esme's home and no sooner had I jumped from the last step I didn't touch the ground. Edward had scooped me up in his arms; even though I was more than capable of running myself, it was nice to just stare at his beauty for what felt like seconds and I had no idea where he was taking me, nor did I care at that very moment. We were alone, with no cares in the world. This was the feeling I always got from his loving golden eyes. I knew he would not bump into anything as he never did, even when he was staring at me the whole time.

When we finally stopped and the world stopped blurring by, I realised quickly that we were in our meadow. It had been a while since we had been here; he laid me on the soft grass amongst the flowers and daisies (coming from Arizona I didn't really know anything about flowers so as long as they looked nice it was great). He lay on his side beside me and ran his fingers softly from my neck down following the contours of my body and down my leg. My body quivered with passion and all the tension just fizzed away from my mind, my back arched in eager agreement to is touch and I started to bite my bottom lip through the pleasure, "I think we have some unfinished business" Edward spoke gently and seductively "I'm shocked Mr Cullen" I replied softly still writhing under his touch "what do you take me for? After all it is broad daylight and we are in a very public meadow!" I gave him a sexy smirk and he continued to tease me this time with kisses along my neck and across my stomach as he lifted my little grey tank top up "I'm pretty sure no one will see us, we are right up in the cloud bank remember, you have to be pretty super human to find us and anyway" he continued between his kisses "if anyone did find us they could join us for 'lunch'" he looked up and gave me that utterly gorgeous crooked smile. I knew he was kidding there is no way he would bite a human, but we could disappear faster than lightening so I fancied our chances. I just let myself completely go to him in mind and soul and I realised as soon as we were "connected" through our minds as his kisses came quicker and more urgent and his hands moved to cup my breasts. He could tell clearly in his mind just how much this excited me and that always pushed him further too. If for one minute he knew I was thinking about something else he would stop, but that would never happen, I don't know how anyone could resist what he was making me feel right now, and what my mind was thinking of doing to him! Maybe that's what had him so aroused and seemingly urgent I actually loved this part about our "connection", it was easier when he knew just how I liked things or what I preferred. The feelings were so intense I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off; I hadn't noticed that he was already unbuttoned, he quickly discarded my underwear and gently slid on top, he kissed me passionately and moved gently; I was completely lost in ecstasy and my head spun. I was feeling these sensations for what felt like hours until I heard some voices.

"I'm pretty sure that's north?" one spoke

"No it's definitely east. I'm the one with the compass remember" said the other. Edward suddenly was on alert, although he did not lift his head I could feel him sensing what was going on in their heads, he looked up at me smiling with his eyes and put his finger over his mouth to make a "shhh" face without the noise, I smiled and tried to convey understanding in my eyes and not the giggling that was going on behind them. Almost caught with our pants down; as the saying goes and by two humans as enlightening as the feelings I was experiencing were to me and Edward I don't think they would have felt the same way. He gestured to be ready to make a run for it but the voices trailed off we were safe in the deep grass and just then I realised that they would have had a complete view of Edward naked sparkling body as he lay on top of me. I couldn't help but giggle then and Edward laughed like school children; not too loud however we didn't want them turning back. "Mrs Cullen I do believe we should take this back to our cottage before we really do get caught" I smiled at him "that might be a good idea, I'm sorry I got carried away" "don't be" he cut me off "we both followed our senses and urges, you should know by now that as a vampire sometimes an animalistic urge is hard to resist". That word 'animalistic' and the way it dripped from Edwards lips just made me want to throw him back down right here; I cleared my head for a second "well its 12 noon and we've got about one and three quarter hours until I have to be ready to meet Angela" my eyes and smile gave him all he needed to know and as we were already redressed except Edwards shirt was wide open and the sun was sparkling off the surface which distracted me always, I was knocked off my feet again and we were racing at some speed towards the cottage. My mind was in sync with Edwards and he knew what I wanted, I guessed he was only too happy to oblige me. We rushed through the door and straight into the bedroom "now where do you want me to start" he said.

I laid on the bed, my head swirling in a good way, I knew I had to get up and meet Angela but it wouldn't take long to get ready and drive into town, so I slipped into my jeans and picked up a green tank and shirt to cover just like the old Bella would look and how I looked when I was being comfy or reminding myself of home. Edward kissed me and said "I won't be far; I will be able to hear the conversation and what Angela is thinking so you will be safe"

"SAFE" I repeated "I'm a vampire why the hell wouldn't I be safe! I can take care of myself now Edward; but I like that you will be close its still comforting" he smiled back. I hopped in the Chevvy which amazingly still ran and was stored in the Cullen garage mostly.

I pulled in at the dinner and walked in, I took a seat in the corner out of the way from most of the customers there. Angela walked in; it was like déjà vu just when we were in school again. She caught my eye and walked over.

"Bella, ohmigod it's so great to see you, I was glad when you contacted me, I never see any of the old gang anymore. It's been so long since we've seen each other"

"It's good to see you too" was all I could muster

"Talking of seeing, your eyes are such a golden colour, didn't they used to be brown?" here we go I thought so I decided to tread carefully and instigate the lie that Edward had told me.

"Yeah after the wedding I became very anaemic and my blood went all funny the docs said it changed the pigment in my eyes" even I didn't know if that was possible but hopefully neither did Angela.

"And you…how did you keep looking so young, I mean its been 20 years and you're looking good, what's you're secret?"

"Speak for yourself; you look wonderful how is Edward I presume you guys are still together?" great deflection of that question, but no signs of fear she was bordering on the edge of cocky which was a little unlike Angela.

"Edward is fine, we are visiting Carlisle and Esme, how about you; what brings you back to Forks?" I'm packing up the house my mom and dad split and neither wanted to come back to face the memories of their old life together so I opted to come and clear up a few things".

"Clear up; yeah that sounds familiar" I said trying not to stare at her "hmmm" was all she could make in response then "oh I'm truly sorry about your Dad, he was just so nice"

"That's ok Angela I dealt with that a long time ago; I still miss him but it's easier now" I almost felt like my best friend was showing herself again with so much compassion for my loss, she was dodging my questions so I was going to have to take a more direct approach. "Can we take a walk" I said "it's a little crowded in here" I actually meant that it would be easy for other customers to hear us if we were actually going to tell each other the truth.

"Of course, we can sit on the bench outside where it's much quieter" she exclaimed. I was hoping she would agree to this as I couldn't let anyone know our secret, but I had to find out if she already knew!

"so I was passing yours the other day and I didn't expect to see you there, I noticed you in your front room and you were looking at an old wooden tablet" I paused watching for a reaction of just a little shock on her face.

"I didn't mean to pry and I was going to knock on the door but then…..I got a phone call which called me away" "The tablet I looked kind of old and wiccan related…am I right" I was trying to show interest in her new 'hobby' to avoid showing my own suspicions. "Yeah; actually it is a very spiritual object and used to ward off evil spirits in my culture"

"Your culture?"

"I found out well after I left Forks; when my parents split up, I stayed with my grandma for a while and sadly I found out she was very sick, she told me of our ways and taught me in the art of witchcraft; good of course before you presume different. Just simple protection spells, and purification rituals to keep the bad people away"

"Bad people" I replied slightly confused and a little worried about what side exactly she was on here.

"Grandma told me of people who can get in your head and make you do things; I don't know about that but I know there are some bad things out there, lurking in the darkness" We don't lurk I thought and I made me feel bad, then I remembered Edward WAS lurking right now somewhere and listening in to our conversation. But I knew we would never use our gifts to control people's minds; that wasn't in our nature.

"What do you think 'they' are?" I asked

"Oh come on Bella" she took me by surprise with her abrupt tone. "I know what you are, I'm not stupid, I know what Edward is and I've known for a long time"

"What? How?" I started to panic "All the funny things at school with Edward, never coming in when it was sunny; no parent would deny a kid a great education for camping! His eyes were sometimes dark other times golden like yours today. I didn't know the truth fully until my grandma told me stories of people living unnaturally long lives and then disappearing without a word and never aging. Also her coven was attacked by vampires who were just 'passing through' the village, no one had ever seen them before and were gone as soon as the mayhem ended"

"I don't know what to say?" I exclaimed. It didn't shock me that nomads had found her Grandma's coven after all they passed through Forks as well 20 years ago. "All I can tell you Angela is that we don't hurt humans. Us, as in 'the Cullen's' well we only live off animals, so we don't pose any threat to you at all or anyone in Forks; I hope you can understand that"

"I think if you were some badass vamp then we wouldn't be sitting here as old friends would we" It was really a question but more of a statement and she was bang on.

"I'm glad you can see that we mean no harm" I replied with a courteous smile "Then you might as well tell Edward to come out and say hello!" she smirked.

Oooh crap busted! I thought and Edward suddenly walked out from around the corner of the building, he had that 'I'm not completely comfortable with this' pained look on his face. He came straight over to me and kissed my forehead "Hi Angela, I see the last 20 years have been kind" We all looked at each other awkwardly and the started giggling. "Ok so I know why you two haven't aged, stuck in perpetual teenage status I bet from whatever age you actually died at. Well I do age but it really slowed right down after my Grandma passed away. It was like she passed something down to me that I really didn't expect or want the responsibility of but I'm getting used to it now"

I wasn't going to admit to her that we were pretty much rendered useless by that tablet thing that would be too much information to give away right now, but it does explain why Edward couldn't use his gift if the tablet channels some kind of energy that would protect their minds similar to my shield I suppose.

"There is something you should know" just as Angela trailed off Edward phone rang "Not now Alice, we are kind busy….." he fell quiet all too quickly. "Edward please what did Alice say" I cried out.

"Something's coming, but that's what you were trying to tell us isn't it Angela"

Angela nodded slowly and Edward was looking straight into my eyes, I knew this could be bad and all I could muster was "aw crap what is it with this town and danger, I thought I was the magnet" It made Edward and Angela smile for all of one minute and then the expressions dawned and an uncertain future with new allies.


End file.
